LadyBatXLanhuaThe First Month
by SheSheMimi
Summary: The story is kind of old, but i felt like submitting it : Warning: this story is kind of gross....


Lady Bat was walking to his room. His room was right next to Lanhua's. As he walked, her couldn't help notice that her door was slightly open. He saw her in her pajama shirt, and she appeared to be wiping something off of her upper legs, so high up, that she was wiping near er vagina. Lady Bat stared down at her panties, knowing it was wrong, and hoped that no one would catch him peeping in on her. 'Why is she wiping something off of her? Could she have…. masturbated?' he thought as he watched her. He breathed in the scent of the girl, only to realize that he smelled a delightful scent of blood. Lady Bat licked his lips. Lanhua started talking to herself. "Damn…. Why does it have to hurt so much? And all the blood…. Damn…. I swear anyone could tell right now…. I'd be so embarrassed! Why can't it be shorter…. I hate this constant bleeding!" she complained. Lady Bat had been leaning in so much to listen to her rant (and because she mentioned blood more than one time so he was drooling) that he fell against the door and pushed it open, and fell inside her room. She panicked and pulled her shirt down over her light purple silk panties as much as possible. "L-Lady Bat!? You pervert! How long were you looking in on me!?" she practically screamed. "I-I'm sorry Lanhua-sama!" Lady Bat wanted to calm Lanhua down by adding sama to the end of her name. "Don't you "sama" me! Why were you outside my door! I had no idea you were that type of guy!" she yelled. "I said I was sorry! I heard you start talking about blood and couldn't help but listen…. I'm starving for blood…. I haven't had any in forever…." He said. She sighed. She had calmed down, but was blushing due to the embarrassment. She sat down on her bed, not even bothering to cover her panties. He sat down next to her. "Why were you talking about blood?" he asked. "I'm on my period…." She said. "What's that?" "It's when I girl doesn't get an egg fertilized, so it breaks down and comes out as blood from a girl's vagina…." She was embarrassed that she had to explain that to the cross dresser. Lady Bat was drooling. He looked down at her panties and saw a little bit of blood. He had to grip the bed tight to keep himself from pouncing on her and drinking the liquid that was coming for down there. "You mentioned it hurting…. And you don't like it…. I could make the bleeding stop…." He said. "How? A girl has to let the blood out…." "I could drink it…." Lanhua had to swallow the vomit that was about to come out of her mouth. "That's disgusting!" "Not to a vampire…. Your scent, to me, is delicious." He took a finger and rubbed it on the side of her vagina, and then sucked on his finger. She looked repulsed. "I love it!" he said. His eyes were sparkling. "It would be wrong for me to let you suck on me…." "But you do want your period to end right? If I did this for you, and you were happy with the results, I could do this for you whenever it's needed. How many times does this happen to girls?" "Once a month for some. For unlucky girls like me, twice a month." "Why didn't you tell me before?" "Why would I tell a boy?" "Is it supposed to repulse boys?" "Yes it should…. But you're not normal…." "Please Lanhua, I'm starving…." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Close and lock the door." She said in defeat. He did that. She laid down on the bed. "You will tell no one that you got to look AND taste. You will nothing about neither." She said. "My lips are sealed." He said. Lanhua was so embarrassed. She hesitantly pulled down her panties. He took the pad out. "What's this?" "It's called a pad. It's used to absorb the blood. Now toss that somewhere and start sucking before I bleed on the covers." She said impatiently. "With pleasure!" he said. He pulled her legs apart, and inserted his tongue. She gasped. She had no idea that it would be pleasurable. She moaned as he sucked and moved his tongue around. It felt like sex. Her cramps were going away, and she was in heaven. Most of the blood was out of her body. She couldn't help it, and orgasmed in his mouth as he drank her blood. When he finished swallowing all the contents that came from her vagina, he came up and licked his lips. "That was delightful! When I was drinking your blood, I suddenly tasted something entirely new! It tasted like strawberries…." He said happily. She was still breathing hard from the pleasure. "I probably orgasmed…. It certainly was wonderful…." She said. "Orgasmed?" "Don't tell me I have to explain that too…." "No…. you don't…. but I had no idea you'd enjoy it too…." "Me neither…."


End file.
